Vizian Izara
Vizian Izara'' ''is a major character in Final Fantasy XVI. ''He is the patriarch of the Ordunia Family. Vizian is a knowledgeable scholar who has studied the past of Olion for decades. He is a respectable and intelligent man who seeks to piece together the story of Enkidu. His age is unknown, as he drinks an aging serum to prevent himself from aging and shroud his true face. '''Profile' Personality Before the uprising of the Edelian Empire, Vizian was a selfish and careless individual. He chose not to understand the intricacies of human feelings and emotions from others who stood in his way. He sought every obstacle as a challenge that he must overtake, especially if that had involved with his childhood lover Lidia Nibleheim. Vizian was an uneducated individual as a child, making him irrational in terms of morals and code. He was slow to understand how human emotions work and used pent up aggression in order to assert himself. It wasn't until he became an apprentice of the Olion Council, along with his allies Kin, Lidia, and Denek that he slowly started to understand how others felt from his brash personality. In M.E. Olion 701, Vizian is a respectable man who has earned a title for himself as the Patriarch of the Ordunia Family. He has many disciples who respect his intelligent and mysterious personality. He is knowledgeable in the facts of Olion and understands how others feel based on their appearance and words. Appearance Vizian is an attractive middle-aged man standing at 188cm (6'3"). Abilities Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Before ''Final Fantasy XVI'' At a young age, Vizian was a rather popular individual in Nibleheim for his attractive looks and deep sounding voice. As a son to the royal Izara Family, Vizian was widely praised by his brothers and sisters and family relatives. He lived a rather spoiled life as a young child, receiving all the gifts and toys that he wanted to. However as a child, he would get into fights often with his younger and older siblings. When the entire Izara family was slaughtered by an unknown man of irrevocable strength and skill, Vizian exiled himself in shame for being unable to protect his family. He traveled to Corselia where he met a woman that escorted him into child services within Galacye. There, he met childhood friends Kin Ordunia, Lidia Nibleheim, and Denek Izath, however his relationship with them was unwillingly rough. His aggressive and selfish personality pushed many children away from him, but not his three friends. His constant jealousy of Kin's natural abilities in combat and education made him push his ability to try to follow in his footsteps. However, his laziness would always catch up with him, making him the target for Denek's bullying. At a child's age, Vizian failed to understand the intricacies and basics of human emotion, making him an unlikely subject to invest time in. However, he did understand through Lidia Nibleheim that life is meant to be treasured, as it is short. From that day forward, Vizian fell in love with Lidia, but was jealous because she fancied Kin more. Eventually, Vizian sought to join the Olion Council as an apprentice, but rejected the opportunity to go to school, making him unreasonably unintelligent. While spending more time with his other three friends, all three of them were accepted into the council but him because of his poor education. As a result, he was separated from his three friends, and lived alone with his maternal mother alone. As time passed, Vizian sought education as the route to the Council, and studied the arts of the Espers, the gods of Olion. He would then go on to locate a forbidden tome and chalice within Galacye's underground library, finding a secret recipe to a potion that prevented aging known as the Aging Serum. After studying its ingredients, Vizian burned the book but kept the chalice with him at home. The chalice eventually started ringing and calling his name, revealing that a spirit had been residing in there named Asura. Asura communicated with Vizian and beckoned him to take her power, but Vizian refused for he sought a normal life with Lidia in the distant future. When Vizian first joined the Olion Council as an apprentice, he began a close combative relationship against Kin and Denek, wanting to prove himself to be better than them to impress Lidia. However, an accident that resulted in the death of his maternal mother made Vizian turn insane. As he found the culprits to be late members of the Edelian Empire, Vizian swore revenge and quit the Olion Council, joining a military force in Galacye to stop the Edelian leader. As adults, Vizian became distraught over the fact that Lidia favored Kin over himself, and attacked Lidia as a result. Vizian managed to stop himself and apologize over the fight, but Lidia requests that he leave their friend group permanently because of their relationship tension. As a result, Vizian quits the military and lives in a secluded place on his own within Galacye's alleyways. When months passed, Vizian received word from his comrades that Denek had been sending secret encrypted messages to the Edelian Empire, and encodes them with the help of his late friend Lizbeth. Together, they reveal that Denek had betrayed Corselia and had forged a contract with the empire for immunity and the guaranteed capture of the Asmius child, a young girl who had been the Empire's target all along. Vizian intervenes with Kin and Lidia and help locate the child, rebuilding their relationship together. Lidia confesses to Vizian that she loves Kin but he does not say anything. Vizian tells Lidia that she is free to love whoever she wants, and that he no longer will stop her. The trio finally locate the Asmius child, but are assaulted by the Edelian Empire. Denek, who now goes by the name Baron, stalk their trail before Kin tells Vizian and Lidia to take the child to a safe location where she may grow up to stop the Empire in the future. Vizian says nothing to Kin's intervention and stay. Vizian watches Lidia attempt to connect with Kin romantically for the last time, but because Kin knows that Vizian loves Lidia, he chooses to say nothing in return. Vizian and Lidia both take the child and depart. Over the next few years, Vizian would live in guilt for treating Kin horribly as children. He would then reconvene with Lidia and work together with the Olion Council to become official members. Vizian began brewing Aging Serum along with Lizbeth, retaining their simple age. However, Vizian and Lidia were feared that Baron would arrive to murder them, so they lived the rest of their lives in secrecy through a closed network of government within the Olion Council. Vizian would go on to become the President of Corselia, while Lidia as the President of Nibleheim. His feelings for Lidia and the betrayal of Baron have not ceased. Final Fantasy XVI Eventually, in order to preserve secrecy, Vizian became the patriarch of the Ordunia Family after witnessing a motherly figure part of the family being abused by her own husband in Galacye.